Narukoi
by Amadeus Kitsune
Summary: beta, Si quiere leer solo entra


**Fic de NisekoixNaruto nuestro rubio Yakuza o Yukuza o Namikaze v: entra en acción jejeje estaba leyendo el manga (me lo compre) y decidí hacer este crossover porque me gusto su trama ewe aparte tengo paz! Mi familia salió de vacaciones y no fui porque me dio flojera así que tengo tiempo a solas (sin esas dos chicas que se podían a comentar en mis fics) y si, esas niñas son reales ¬¬**

**Sin mas que decir… comencemos!**

La mano de un rubio ojiazul tenía un collar de bronce con una cerradura y arriba del collar había una mano que lentamente se alejaba de este colgante

-Tu tienes la cerradura, y yo tengo la llave, mantengámoslos siempre a nuestro lado, aferrémonos a estos- decía una chica pelicastaña/rubia al frente de un ojiazul que tenía algunas lágrimas

-un día… cuando seamos adultos y nos volvamos a encontrar, usare esta llave para sacar lo que hay dentro y entonces…- decía la chica llevándose las manos a la altura de su corazón, su rostro no era visible pero tenía una sonrisa muy grande y hermosa

-¡Si!- exclamo alegre el rubio secándose las lagrimas con su mano izquierda y en la derecha tenia agarrado fuertemente el collar que esa chica le dio

_**¡VAMOS A CASARNOS!**_

**10 Años después, aquella cerradura sigue cerrada**

Había un rubio con pelo en punta, ojos azules, el izquierdo tenía la pupila rasgada y el derecho era normal, y tres marcas curiosas en cada mejilla, tenía puesta una camisa naranja y pantalones de secundaria ajustados, tenía en su mano un cucharon de cocina posado en su boca, saboreando su Ramen que había reparado

-"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, comenzare la secundaria en esta primavera, solo soy un chico normal en todas las formas posibles…"- chasqueando la lenga deja el cucharon en el lavaplatos

-Hey~~ la comida ya esta lista- hablo fuertemente Naruto mirando hacia la sala de estar, poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza rascándosela nerviosamente

-"Bueno… excepto por una parte… -

-¡OH¡ ¡Buenos días! ¡NACCHAN!- eran algunas cosas que gritaban uno adultos tatuados, otros con la cara cortada y algunos con pinta de mafiosos

-"Mi familia es un poco… bueno somos la cabeza de la familia Namikaze, de una famosa parcialidad shuuei de los Namikaze y yo… pronto seré el Jefe"- pensaba mirando como todos los hombres de ahí devoraban la comida que preparo con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

-¡que bien! ¡Tal y como se esperaba de Nacchan! Gracias por hacer esto todo el tiempo- decían los hombres que ya casi estaban terminando con el ramen que preparo el ojiazul

-Esta bien, habría una mierda no comestible si les dejo eso a ustedes, chicos- decía naruto mirando hacia otro lado y con una gota de sudor en sus mejillas –creo que lo tendré en cuenta cuando me mude… algún día…- hablo bajamente el ojiazul haciendo que los hombres casi salten hacia Naruto

-¡EHHHH! ¿A DONDE TE ESTAS YENDO? ¡NO QUEREMOS ESO! POR FAVOR NO NOS DEJES "SEGUNDO MAESTRO"- Exclamaron los hombres infantilmente tratando de alcanzar a Naruto con sus manos

-Maldición, quien demonios será el "segundo maestro- cayo derrotado al decir eso, ya que al ser "hijo único" yo soy el heredero

-"Soy un buen combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo, pero hago una fachada para disminuir mi _talento_ por asi decirlo y no ser un Yakuza, siento que no soy adecuado para eso, solo quiero una vida normal"-

-He estado diciéndoles que no quiero ser el Jefe de los Yakuza y menos ser uno… probablemente- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro y girando la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo en un todo enojado _EHHHH! ¡NO PUEDE SER!_

-¡Quiero vivir mi vida y graduarme de una universidad con honores y también convertirme en una persona con un trabajo civilizado vendiendo ramen!- gritaba el rubio con un brillo en sus ojos y con su puño derecho cerrado

-OOOOOO! ¡no logro entenderlo pero usted es demasiado _Cool_ Nacchan! ¡!Tal y como lo esperaba del segundo maestro!. Decían infantilmente los Yakuza haciendo que naruto tenga lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos como cataratas

-Jajaja por dios, siempre estas histérico todos los días jajaja- decía un hombre rubio con pelo en punta alborotado y dos mechones caían justo al lado de sus ojos, ojos azules como el cielo, tenia un traje de negocios blanco con la camisa negra y una corbata roja, este hombre es el padre de Naruto, Minato Namikaze

-Oh si, Naruto, recuerdo que tengo algo importante que decirte pronto- decía Minato alegremente confundiendo a su hijo _Algo importante…_

-Ah, maldición creo que llegare tarde- decía Naruto mirando su reloj en su muñeca izquierda y sus ojos estaban casi en blanco

-¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera!- grito un Yakuza con le pelo negro en punta, peinado hacia atrás y en sus ojos tenía un brillo descomunal

-¡Preparen la limosina de inmediato! ¡Una que sea de 15 metros de largo!- Grito el mismo Yakuza y Naruto trato de detenerlo, pero no alcanzo

-"Bueno, al contrario de lo que pienso, solo espero que esto me guste"-

-Bueno Nacchan,¡buena suerte y que tengas un gran día hoy!- decía el Yakuza que mando a llamar la limosina, pero, este estaba adentro de la limosina para no levantar sospechas y solamente afuera había 4 hombres con traje de negocios completamente negros, con camisa blanca y corbata negra, y unas gafas negras

-"ah, que relajante que no hayan hecho el mismo alboroto que los años anteriores, al menos pude ocultar el lado Yakuza de mi familia"-

-¿HM? ¿Qué estas mirando? Acaso… ¿tienes algún problemas con el Señor?- hablo un hombre de negro mirando fijamente a un chico que estaba cerca de ahí asustándolo en el proceso

-espere señor, ha habido algunos Gánster desconocidos caminando como si nada por nuestras tierras, será mejor que tenga cuidado, aparte que tuvimos un tiroteo la noche pasada, un amigo recibió un tiro en el oído, pero esta bien- haciendo que Naruto seriamente le dice que tendrá cuidadoy se da media vuelta, pero en su mente

-"Creo que finalmente termine metido en ese mundo sangriento, solamente quiero vivir en paz"- Naruto comenzó a caminar a la entrada de la secundaria hasta que se detuvo en un lugar apartado y se puso a pensar

-"he estado estudiando todos los días y no he logrado conseguir una novia y tampoco soy tan popular… eso creo"- pensó y recordó al ver como todas las chicas lo miraban con corazones en los ojos

-"espera… no"- pensó levantando una cadenas que tenia una cerradura de bronce –"hasta que ese día llegue, todos los días continuare luchando"- pensaba Naruto haciendo girar la cadena en su dedo índice

-Haa… ha… maldición llegare tarde- pensaba una chica rubia que corría en dirección hacían un muro de 2 o tres metros

-"pero… mi destino cambio"- la chica rubia hace un mortal hacia delante y con la velocidad de la pirueta escala el muro, y el único testigo ahí era Naruto –"si.. comenzando por hoy"-

Naruto quedo mirando fijamente a la chica que estaba por saltar al otro lado del muro _EH… __**GEH…**_

-¡AHHH!-

-¡KYAAAA!-

La chica rubia estaba sentada sobre la cintura de Naruto, sacándole un sonrojo a esta, se levanta rápidamente y con una mano arriba en señal de despedida y le dice

-Oh lo siento, tengo prisa- dejando a Naruto tirado ahí boca arriba mirando el cielo junto con las nubes

-Que mierda acaba de pasar-

**En el salón del 1-C**

Naruto estaba entrando a la sala con el ceño fruncido y con una marca de golpe en la mejilla

-Oye Naruto… Whoaa- exclamo un chico de pelo azabache con lentes el era Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor amigo de Naruto tenía el pelo negro con un peinado de un culo de pato, ojos negros, piel blanca y unos lentes del mismo color que su pelo

-Uzumaki-kun! ¿Qué paso con esas heridas?- decía una chica pelicafe y con los ojos café, el pelo le llegaba hasta los hombros y se lo peinaba hacia la izquierda ella era Kosaki Onodera

-¿Estas bien? Tu mejilla esta roja- decía Onodera mirando fijamente a Naruto

-Nah, estoy bien Onodera, no te preocupes- decía Naruto con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Espera, espera, estas seguro de lo que dices ¿Naruto? Los muros de esta escuela miden mas de dos metros de alto ¿Qué tipo de chica podría saltarlos?-decía Sasuke sentado en una mesa mirando fijamente a Naruto

-¡Es cierto! ¡no estoy mintiendo Teme!-

**Sin dudas este fic me gustaría continuarlo, pero ya estoy ocupado con el fic de Un entorno virtual, problemas para amar y Naruto DxD Unlimited Blade Works :D solo lo subiré por capricho mío :D**


End file.
